


Hump Me, Not My Bed

by godzillais



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, all characters are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzillais/pseuds/godzillais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig gets horny while laying in his almost-sorta boyfriend's bed. Stan finally gets the courage to ask Craig on a proper date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hump Me, Not My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request! :) Anon just said they wanted some Staig smutt and fluff. There may be a chapter two, if I get around to it...
> 
> If you'd like to request something, my tumblr is flomir . tumblr . com !

"Fuck." 

Stan looked over at me from where he was sitting at his desk. "Yeah?"

I glared at him and flipped him off. I pushed my face back down into the mattress. I was so bored, and unfortunately that ment my mind started to wander. Of course it wanders to images of Stan. Who else? Stan was the only one who put up with my shit. It was only a matter of time before I would get a bro-ner for him. 

Though at this point it was more than just a bro-ner. But he didn't need to know that.

My mind had drifted to images of him in compromising positions, and now my bro-ner was an actual physical boner. I shifted my legs and tired not to let a moan escape from between my lips. Laying on his bed with my face pressed agaisnt his pillows wasn't helping. 

All I wanted to do was hump his mattress (or him). It would have been weird if I said I was going to my room, since we were the only two here. He probably would have figured out what I was going to do. 

I bit my lip, and shifted against his mattress again. The light friction was killing me. I needed more. 

"Craig?"

I stopped my twitching, and looked towards him. I hoped my blush wasn't too obvious. "Yeah?" My voice cracked, shit.

He looked so innocent with the red covering his cheeks. He knew what I was doing. I'm sure I had been too obvious. We had fooled around before, we were two 18 year olds living in the same house. What else were we going to do? 

"Are you, uh, humping my bed?" 

I couldn't lie now, he had caught me. "Yeah..." 

He nodded and looked at his desk for a moment. My eyes raked over his uncovered top half. He wasn't exactly buff, more refined. He had definition, but was still pretty slim. He also had a nipple peircing, which was something I had convinced him to get. 

"Uh... Would you rather hump me?" He questioned turning back to face me. He swallowed thickly, making his adams apple bob in this throat. Stan had never been very good at asking to fool around, nor flirting. But it was always cute when he tried.

"Yeah." I breathed. He stood up and made his was over to the bed. I moved to the side, and let him lay down next to me. I wasnt quite in the mood for just a quick cum-then-done sort of thing, I was more in the mood for a slow long dragged out love making session. 

When he laid down in bed, instead of just going straight to taking off his pants, I went straight for his cute mouth. 

We didn't kiss very often, and when we did, he was always kind of awkward about it. It was probably because he had only ever kissed Wendy, and Kenny that one time. I remember him being really nervous about kissing in elementary school. I heard he even barfed when getting kissed on the cheek. 

Now though he was fine with it, unless you used a lot of tongue, then he would squirm and pull away. 

He kept his hands on my sides, and didn't try and go under my shirt. He was always such a gentleman. I pulled away from kissing his lips, and moved to his throat.

It took me a second, but I found the point between his shoulder and neck that always made him sigh. Normally it would have a hickey on it, but we hadn't had fooled around in a few days. 

"Craig." He said breathlessly. I hummed, but continued to nip and suck at his throat. One of my hands drifted from besides his head, down to play with one of his nipples. He let out a squeak at first, to which I chuckled. "Jerk." 

His skin was so soft, and I knew the only reason why was because he put on lotion. Sometimes Stan was such a chick, and I kind of liked that about him. I kissed my way up his neck to work on his other endogenous zone, his ear lobe. 

His hands squeezed at my sides, and I mumbled, "Take off my shirt." 

He sliped his hands under my shirt and scratched at my lower back for a moment. After a moment he gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up. I sat back on his thighs, and allowed him to pull it off of me completely. 

The flush on his face was too much for me to handle. I swear I can't look at him for very long while we in the mist of foreplay or else I'll just cream my pants right then and there. He was so beautiful. His black hair was spread out on the pillow, and his blue eyes shined under the over head light. 

He reached up, and pulled me back down. Our lips connected, and he groaned softly. I licked his bottom lip, and grinded my buldge against his own. 

I pulled back and kissed my way down his chest. His hands gripped my hair, as I niped at the soft flesh of his lower abdomen. "Want me to suck you?" I asked sliding my fingers into the waist band of his sweats.

He picked his head up and looked at me. I love sucking him off, its probably my favorite thing to do to him. He was so vocal. "Uh..." He pulled my head up and I climbed back up so that we were face to face. "Can... Can you fuck me?" 

I blinked at him. We hadn't gotten to actually fucking him. He was always too nervous. Usually I was the one to initiate it too, so it was really unexpected that he was asking me to fuck him.

"You sure?" He nodded, "Positive?" 

He huffed, "Yes. Just fuck me Craig!" 

I smirked, "Fine, fine." I started pulling his pants down his slim hips. His erection sprang out and and he lifted his hips to rub against my stomach. "Wait babe." I pressed a kiss agaisnt his sternum, and slid his pants off completely. 

I stood and shimmied out of my shorts. He watched me, and swallowed once I was fully revealed. "Your big." He murmurs. 

Climbing back on top of him I say, "Yeah I know, you tell me every time." 

He smiled shyly and reaches between us to brush his fingers down my stomach. They get to the base of my penis, and he swirls a finger in my short dark pubic hair. "Um." 

"Yeah?" I say down to his ear. I start my ministrations on it and he gasps. 

"Your really ... Uh... Your really hot." 

I smile and press a soft kiss to his cheek. "Your really hot too." 

I drag my hand down his body, and wrap it around his cock. His dick is very average in length, but really thick, and I'm glad he didn't want to try and fuck me. Though, if this continues (which I sure has hell hope it will), I'm sure I'll take it at least once. 

I stroke him for a while, until he's squirming and his entire body is flushed. I press my lips against his as I reach into his drawer and pull out a condom and a bottle of lube that only I knew he had. 

I pulled back and he gave me an embarrassed look. "Don't worry babe, I'll take good care of you." I murmured in a hushed tone. 

Sitting back between his legs, I proped his legs up on my knees. I run my hands up and down his thighs, trying to calm him down a little more. I pop open the lube bottle, and squirt some on to my fingers. 

Stan covers his face has my finger starts to rub against his entrance. "Relax." I say dropping the bottle of lube, and placing what I hope is a comforting hand on his thigh. He relaxes a bit, and I start to push my finger past the ring of muscles. "Breathe out." I mumble, and he does. 

I don't move my finger until he's relaxed more. I pull it out a little bit and move it back in. I repeat that for a while, while quirking my finger trying to find the bundle of nerves that will make him moan.

He gasps, and I smirk knowing I found it. I lean down and kiss his chest. My hand moves from his thigh, and up to one of his nipples. I continue to brush against that spot, until he was pushing down against my finger. 

"Uh...m-more?" I brush his nipple and he whines. "Please!"

I pull out and press two fingers agaisnt his hole. He continues to cover his face, but I can still see a nice blush covering his cheeks. I give him a minute to get used to the girth of my fingers, then I start to sissor him. 

He's incredibly tight, which is to be expected since the most we've done is have me finger him. Stan has also only ever had sex with girls (or one girl, Wendy.) 

After I moved in to his house when my parents kicked me out at 18, he was such a dork. He was so obviously flirting with me, and since he was so bad at it he always got nervous and would hide away. 

It took me kissing him for him to actually lighten up. We weren't dating, which was a shame. I wanted us to be dating, I wanted to date him more than anything. But he was so nervous about being out as bisexual to anyone but his mom, that every time I asked him out he shot me down. So I guess I had to be content with just fooling around in private. 

I slipped another finger in at his request and he started to whine for more. 

I pat his stomach, "Just wait." 

My dick might not have been as thick has his, but it was pretty long, and proportionately thick. I wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt him too bad. 

When he was sufficiently preped, I pulled my fingers out and ripped open the condom package. I rolled it on my dick and positioned myself at his entrance. 

"You ready?" He nodded. I moved my hands from his knees, and pulled his arms arway from his face. "Let me see you damn it." 

I gave him a soft look, and he met my eyes for a second before looking away. I kissed him and started go enter him. He gasped against my lips and I tried my hardest to move slowly. 

He gripped my biceps, once I was fully inside of him. "Da-damn."

I smirked, "Good huh?" 

He nodded, "It still kind of hurts." We didn't move for a while, I just pressed kisses agaisnt his neck. He moved his legs so that they were wrapped against my hips. "You can mo-move."

I start out slowly, he's tight to the point that it's almost too painful for me to move. He relaxes a bit when I kiss him again, and it gives me a little more leway to move. 

Once he's a little more relaxed, and making soft noises of contentment, I start to angle my hip searching for the his spot again. I want to make him scream name. 

After a few thrusts, he lets out a stangled moan. "Found it." I mumbled agaisnt his ear. I thrust into that spot, and he whines some more. He's really whiny when being fucked, and I can't say that it isn't hot. 

I can tell when he's close because his whines and sighs turn from nothing, to my name. I bite my lip, and press my face against his chest. I reach down and wrap my hands around his dick. 

I kind of want to cum with him, so I pinch the base of his cock until I'm getting closer to cumming. 

"Stan." I breathe. I start to pump him. He cums after a second, with a shout of my name, and I let out a small chuckle before the tightening of his insides against me becomes too much and I spill my seed into the condom. 

I pull out, tie the condom and throw it into the waist basket near his desk. I pull the covers over our naked bodies, and wrap my arms around him. "You did great." I mumble sleepily. 

He nods, his head is tucked under my chin. I rub his back until I start to hear him snore. 

I'm not tired enough to sleep, so I grab his TV remote off his bedside table and turn on his TV. I watch re-runs of Sponge Bob, until he wakes up. 

Blue eyes blink at me sleepily, "Hey." I mumble. It's around 8pm, and I've started to get hungry so I'm glad he woke up. His mom is out of town for the weekend, which I'm glad for, since it means I'll probably get to fuck Stan again.

Stan leans down and kisses me slowly. It might just be me, but for some reason it feels a lot sweeter than our normal kisses. It might also be because he was the one to kiss me, and not the other way around. 

"That was unexpected." I murmur brushing my fingers against his neck. 

"Yeah?" I nod. He kisses me again and I smile into it. "I'm hungry, do you maybe want to go to TGI- Fridays and maybe catch a movie?" He says pulling back. 

Today is too much.

"I'd love to."


End file.
